Turning Noise
by Kuroi Onee-san
Summary: Di masa kini terdapat sebuah SMU bernama Abyss. SMU itu adalah SMU biasa yang terletak di kota biasa, tetapi seorang siswi tampak memulai hidupnya yang tidak biasa, seperti apa kisahnya?
1. Day 1

**Title:** Turning Noise

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Action/Romance

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki

* * *

**Summary :**

Bertempat di masa kini, disebuah peradaban kota modern. Berfokus pada sebuah SMA yang terletak ditengah kota tersebut. Seorang siswi, tepatnya pelajar kelas 2 SMA memulai pagi harinya seperti biasa, ia tidak tahu kalau pagi itu akibat sebuah kejadian sepele, ia akan membuka dunia baru dalam lembar hidupnya…

**Warning : **Ada AU alias Alternate Universe/ AT alias Alternate Timeline/ OOC alias Out Of Character + kegajean di fic ini.

Gak suka? Silahkan tinggalkan~ Review? Critic? Flame? Silahkan, jangan malu-malu *author digebuk*

* * *

**Day 1 – Story of the Crashed Bike**

**[Cloudy, Monday - Spring]**

_CIP CIP CIP_

Udara pagi hari di bulan April memang sangat menyegarkan, bukan?

Itulah menurut seorang pelajar yang bersemangat untuk memulai pagi baru sebagai seorang pelajar, kembali duduk di kelas yang membosankan sambil terus melihat keluar jendela.

Setidaknya selama ini, itulah hidup yang dirasakan siswi itu. Ia tinggal sendiri di sebuah kamar di apartemen tua (atau bisa dibilang bobrok) yang katanya milik sebuah perusahaan besar di kota itu dan hidup dari hasil kerja sambilan. Kemana orang tua gadis itu? Semua bilang mereka sudah mati.

Pagi itu sinar mentari sudah memasuki kamar kecilnya seraya ia sarapan, ia lalu membuka gorden kamar, membereskan sisa sarapannya dan bergegas pergi ke sekolah dengan seragam seifuku hitam-nya.

Sekolah yang ditujunya? Ada satu SMA yang dekat dengan apartemen bobroknya itu, SMA Negeri yang lumayan besar bernama Abyss—lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Abyss Gakuen. Kebanyakan penduduk di kota itu menuju SMA yang cuma satu-satunya disana, ya termasuk si siswi.

Pagi ini dia berjalan seperti biasa melewati tanjakan sepi sekitar 500 meter dari sekolah.

_KRING KRING_

Ada suara sepeda terdengar di belakang si siswi. Yah, biasa, banyak murid yang datang menggunakan sepeda.

_KRING KRIIING_

Entah kenapa orang itu terus membunyikan bel sepedanya, si siswi yang merasa agak terganggu menengok ke arah datangnya sepeda itu—dan terkejut bukan main.

Kenapa? Di ujung bibir tanjakan yang menuju turun, ada siswi yang mengendarai sepeda. Tampaknya rem sepeda itu blong dan siswi perempuan berambut panjang yang berpakaian sama dengannya sudah berusaha menyuruhnya untuk minggir dengan klakson (?) sepeda tetapi ia tak mengindahkannya. Dan sepertinya sudah ada yang bisa memprediksi kejadian berikutnya…

Yap, sang siswi malang itu tertabrak sepeda kencang di jalanan sepi dan tak ada orang terdekat disana selain mereka.

_BRAKKK_

…

…

…

Siswi yang tertabrak itu terlihat baik-baik saja!

Dia bangun dari tempat ia terjatuh lalu merapikan sepeda yang sudah menabraknya. Siswi malang itu juga menemukan sang murid pengendara sepeda yang tidak sadarkan diri (cat : nyusruk di tong sampah) dan tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung membawa murid itu dan sepedanya (yang stangnya sudah penyok) menuju sekolah.

Untungnya, bel sekolah masih belum berbunyi, dan tampak gerbang depan sekolah lumayan sepi. Hanya dua orang murid laki-laki tinggi besar yang sedang berjalan masuk menuju sekolah, yang satu berambut hitam acak-acakan dan satunya lagi berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir dengan pita hitam.

Sekedar info, seragam cowok SMA Negeri Abyss adalah jas dan celana panjang bahan berwarna hitam dengan sedikit variasi garis putih, kemeja putih dan dasi hitam. Seragam ceweknya memakai seifuku hitam dengan variasi garis berwarna kuning.

Mendengar suara sepeda terseok-seok dari kejauhan, siswa berambut hitam itu langsung menengok ke arah jalanan, memperhatikan si siswi yang ia tak kenali mukanya masih jauh dari gerbang sekolah.

"Hm? Ada apa, Gil?" tanya si siswa pirang.

"Hei…bukannya itu Kaichou?"

"…Ooh! Iya itu kaichou…siapa yang membawa dia…siswi sekolah ini juga… kan?"

Dua siswa itu tetap ngobrol (atau mungkin ngegosip?) seraya sang siswi malang datang mendekat, ia menggendong siswi yang disebut-sebut Kaichou itu sambil menenteng sepeda yang agak penyok milik si Kaichou.

_BRUK_

"H—Hei Gil! Siswi itu pingsan!"

"Vince, bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan! Aku akan urus Kaichou—!"

Pukul 08 : 00 – Ruang kesehatan

Gadis itu kembali membuka matanya, kini ia melihat langit-langit, yak, ia berada di sekolah—tepatnya ruang kesehatan. Siswi itu terbaring di ranjang empuk dengan selimut putih.

"…Kan sudah kubilang kalau sepedamu itu harus sering diperiksa, Kaichou!"

"Tch, ini semua bukan salahku kan! Dia sendiri yang tidak mau minggir…"

"Kaichou, dia pingsan karena sepedamu, jadi itu juga salahmu!"

"Berisik kau, dasar ganggang laut!"

"A—Kaichou! Aku ini wakilmu lho!"

"Apa hubungannya ketua dan wakil OSIS disaat begini dasar ganggan laut!"

Siswi itu merasa bersalah, ia pun turun dari spring bed ruang kesehatan dan menghampiri mereka di balik tirai.

"M…Maaf,"

Dua orang siswa tadi pagi dan gadis sepeda yang ia tolong ada disana, dan tampak terkejut.

"Ah, tak usah minta maaf begitu," si siswa hitam merasa tak enak hati.

"Kau tidak salah kok, sesuai kata ganggang laut ini, kau sudah membawaku sampai sekolah dan akhirnya kau pingsan, jadi…aku berterimakasih~" Sang gadis sepeda menyalami tangannya.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, kupikir kau…"

"Vince!" bentak si siswa hitam.

"Oh ya, tidak sopan kalau tidak memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Alice—ketua OSIS Abyss Gakuen, ini Gilbert Nightray wakil ketua OSIS dan adiknya Vincent Nightray bendahara OSIS, kau siapa?"

"Aku…? Aku Echo, kaichou…" Gadis itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Ooh, Echo-san yang dari kelas 2-2 itukah?" ujar Alice kembali. "Pokoknya salam kenal, dan aku berhutang budi padamu,"

Gadis itu berkenalan dengan perangkat OSIS dari Abyss Gakuen. Walaupun sang gadis tidak bisa membuka dirinya dan hanya bicara seperlunya.

"Nah, kami kembali ke kelas dulu yah, Kaichou," Gil menepuk bahu Alice.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kaichou dan Echo-sama," sambung Vincent yang ikut keluar bersama Gil.

Alice lalu menyuruh Echo untuk kembali ke kelas bersamanya. Kelas Alice adalah kelas 2-4, mereka pun berpisah ditengah jalan. Senyum Echo terlihat manis dari bibirnya, seperti ungkapan _'Begini yah, rasanya mengenal dunia ini?'_

Saat masuk kelas, ia langsung duduk dibangkunya dan tetap tersenyum melewati kelas hari itu. Senin pun berlalu, dengan pertemuan baru.

-Monday Ends-

* * *

**A/N :** _Apa yang terjadi dengan sepeda Alice?_ Memang rem-nya blong dan sudah separuh stangnya penyok akibat kebentur tiang listrik, tetapi setidaknya Vincent bisa memperbaikinya, apa dia montir?—Vincent memang kerja sambilan sebagai montir di salah satu Tambal Ban terdekat…err, cukup!

Bagaimana pendapatnya soal fic ini? Mengambil setting masa kini dengan chara dari masa kuno *plak* Maaf saya kurang ahli… pokoknya, terima kasih sudah membaca!


	2. Day 2

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki

* * *

**Day 2 - Waltz of Rain**

**[Rainy, Tuesday- Spring]**

Pagi hari itu gemericik hujan sudah membasahi kota, Echo si gadis malang yang sudah mengevakuasi cucian bajunya dari balkon kamar pun berangkat ke Abyss Gakuen seperti biasanya.

Dengan payung berwarna biru muda, ia kembali berjalan menuju ke sekolah.

"Hei, berhenti!"

Tampaknya hari ini pun bukan hari baik untuk si gadis malang. Ada seorang preman pasar mendatanginya dengan dandanan punk yang khas. Mereka memojokkan Echo di dekat tiang listrik tempat kemarin Alice menabraknya.

Logat preman betawi pun mereka gunakan disini.

"Buat apa siswi kayak lo disini? Ini daerah kami, tahu!" hardik si preman.

"Ta…Tapi…"

"Serahkan uang lo dan lo boleh pergi, CEPAT!"

Apadaya, siswi malang itu tidak punya uang, ia belum dapat gaji kerja sambilannya. Ia tidak mau menerima gaji harian, ia lebih mau gaji bulanan agar dirinya tidak boros. Gajinya diberikan tanggal 25 setiap bulannya, mirip dengan tanggal pemberian uang pensiun. Si siswi dengan wajah diamnya hanya bisa meringis ketakutan. Kemarin tertabrak sepeda, sekarang dipalak preman, sungguh malang nasibmu nak.

"Cih, pagi-pagi begini sudah ada penyiksaan…"

Ada suara yang tidak asing untuk Echo muncul dari sisi belakang jalan. Seorang siswa berpakaian seragam Abyss Gakuen, ia ditutupi payung hitam, nampak memakai kacamata bening serta sepasang headphone menempel di kedua sisi telinganya.

"S…Senpai?"

Melihat wajah Echo, raut wajah si Senpai tersenyum. Dengan berani sang Senpai mendekati preman itu.

"Wah, wah, hei preman kampung, ngapain lu pada nyiksa Kouhai gua? Hah?"

"Mau apa kau? Kau berani dengan kami? Dasar murid SMU cabul,"

"Heh heh…Hahahahahha lu nggak pernah dengar soal gua yah? Iblis Merah Abyss ini?"

"H—Hah? I—Iblis Merah…maksudnya lo tuh…?"

Iblis Merah Abyss adalah sebutannya, dia sudah menaklukan lebih dari 20 preman jalanan dan 15 geng yang ada di Abyss Gakuen.

Senyum licik terpampang di wajah Senpai, dia melempar payung yang ia gunakan seraya menendang si preman ke tumpukan sampah di sebelah tiang listrik.

_BRAKKK_

_Tanpa basa-basi, Senpai menimbunnya dengan isi plastik sampah lain. Lalu si Senpai meraih tangan Echo dan kabur ke arah sekolah._

"X—Xerxes-senpai—apa tadi tidak apa-apa?"

"Heh, tidak masalah kok, aku ini butuh pelampiasan aja. Lagipula preman itu pasti tidak akan mengejar kita, Echo," senyumnya pada Echo.

Separuh jalan menuju sekolah mereka berdua berhenti. Oh ya, sekedar info, Echo yang terlihat anti-sosial ini ikut sebuah klub olahraga sekolah, yaitu klub kendo yang diketuai senior kelas 3 bernama Xerxes Break, ya, Xerxes-senpai yang sekarang ada di dekat Echo. Break sudah Dan 3 Kendo dan sudah sering menjuarai turnamen SMA, hanya pada gadis-gadis ia bersikap lembut.

"U, Umm, terimakasih sudah mengantarku sampai sekolah, Xerxes-senpai!" Echo membungkuk.

"Sudah kubilang tidak masalah kok!" Break mengusap kepala Echo. "Sana masuk! Aku masih ada urusan diluar sini,"

Pukul 12 : 11 – Lunchtime

Echo seperti biasa duduk dikelasnya dengan lauk makan siang yang ia buat sendiri, hari ini Omelet Rice. Dan seperti biasa, ia duduk sendirian di kelas itu.

_GRAKKK_

Pintu kelas sepi itu terbuka, si ketua OSIS itu memasuki kelas dengan sekotak bento ditangannya.

"Echo-san~ Ayo kita makan siang~"

"A—Alice-kaichou? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Ya untuk makan siang bersamamu lah! Ayo makan!"

"I—Iya, si-silakan duduk disini…"

Teman pertama Echo disekolah ini adalah Alice, ketua OSIS yang menabraknya di hari pertama sekolah. Alice bilang, sebagai ungkapan balas budinya, ia akan menjadi teman baik Echo dan mencarikan teman untuknya. Walau Echo bilang tidak usah, Alice dapat dengan baik memaksanya.

Lauk makan siang Alice siang ini adalah Beef Steak sederhana dengan saus lada hitam.

"Wuaah, tampaknya lauk makan siangmu enak, Alice-kaichou!"

"O-Oh ya? Padahal ini papaku yang buat…"

"Papa?"

"Iya, aku punya ayah tiri, namanya Glen Baskerville. Kami tinggal dekat sini jadi aku tak perlu ikut kos atau asrama sekolah,"

"Ooh…, aku tinggal sendirian di rumah,"

"A—M, Maaf aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Alice-kaichou! Aku sudah sering begitu kok…"

Suasana pun menjadi down beberapa menit…

"Hei, bagaimana kalau besok kau kukenalkan dengan beberapa temanku?"

"E-Eeeh tapi…"

"Sudahlah! Daripada kau sendiri terus disini, bagaimana?"

Echo tak dapat menolak, jadi ia mengangguk saja. Mata Alice pun berbinar senang.

Echo mulai senang bersekolah mulai dari hari itu. Yah, walaupun ia tetap harus bekerja sambilan dari hari ke hari sepulang sekolah. Ia bekerja ganda, di sebuah supermarket kota sore tiap hari sekolah (Selasa, Kamis, Jum'at) dan tiap malam Minggu di sebuah restoran Sushi.

Seperti apa kerja sambilannya? Silahkan menunggu di chapter selanjutnya. *author dilempar ke laut*

-Continued to the Tuesday Afternoon-

* * *

**Day 2 Half – Strange Lady inside the Market**

**[Rainy, Tuesday – Spring]**

Seperti yang diceritakan di akhir chapter sebelumnya, Echo hari ini ada kerja sambilan di supermarket kota.

Pemilik Supermarket kota itu sangat ramah, namanya Cheryl Rainsworth. Walaupun sudah nenek-nenek, ia kadang masih standby di kasir. Echo membantu di bagian kasir, stock equipment, gadis malang itu punya talenta kerja yang sangat mengagumkan untuk gadis seusianya.

Hari ini ia ditempatkan di bagian stock equipment, kerjanya menaruh barang-barang baru dan mendata. Ia sedang menyetok barang di bagian peralatan musik dan olahraga.

Ooh?

Echo melihat gadis berpakaian seifuku sekolahnya sedang memilih-milih sesuatu, dia juga membawa guitar case dipunggungnya.

"Cari apa mbak?" ujar Echo pada orang itu.

"AAH—M, maksudku, aku sedang mencari bat baseball sambil menunggu Gitarku selesai di maintenance…"

"Oh, ikut klub musik?"

"Yup, Abyssal Band namanya~"

"W-Wow hebat…apa posisi anda mbak?"

"Rhytm guitar, hehehe…"

Entah kenapa gadis yang dipuji Echo itu makin lama semakin terlihat sok tsundere. Matanya masih tertuju ke peralatan olahraga. Sekedar info, tsundere itu tipe cewek yang keliatan perangainya galak tapi sebenarnya menyembunyikan sisi manis (?)nya.

"Sebenarnya, anda nyari apa sih mbak?" Echo penasaran.

"Bat Baseball,"

"O-Oh, kau juga ikut klub olahraga?"

"Tidak kok, aku cuma ikut klub musik," Ia tersenyum ke arah Echo. "Aku minta rekomendasimu, lebih baik aku pilih bat kayu, bat besi atau bat aluminium?"

"Jelas bat aluminium, bahannya lebih ringan dan kuat, juga nggak gampang berkarat!"

"Hmhm, begitu, terimakasih. Nah, Aku permisi dulu, Echo-san,"

Siswi rada-rada tsundere itu mengambil bat aluminium yang ditunjuk Echo dan menuju ke tempat maintenance gitarnya. Matanya jeli, bahkan ia dapat melihat nametag Echo yang jarang diperhatikan orang. Orang yang menarik, pikir Echo dalam hatinya. Siapa sebenarnya orang itu? Namanya saja ia tidak sebutkan…

Mungkin orang itu bisa ia temui di sekolah hari Rabu? Entah juga. Hari Rabu dan Sabtu adalah hari dimana kegiatan klub berlangsung. Para siswa Abyss Gakuen boleh memilih 2 macam klub, 1 klub olahraga dan 1 klub akademik. Echo memilih klub kendo saja, ia tak terlalu memikirkan soal klub akademis.

_Aku pasti akan menemui orang itu, akan mendapat teman tanpa bantuan Alice-kaichou, harus._

_ -Let's meet again on Wednesday-_


	3. Day 3

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki

* * *

**Day 3 – Rythmical Evening**

**[Cloudy,Wednesday, Spring]**

Rabu tiba, waktu memang berjalan dengan sangat cepat. Kali ini waktu sudah bergulir hingga jam makan siang, dan sekarang Echo, Alice, Gil dan Vincent sedang makan siang bersama di tempat yang tidak biasa—kantor OSIS.

"Gil, aaa~" ujar Vincent sambil menyuruh Gilbert membuka mulutnya, Vincent membuat bento untuk Gil hari ini.

"Vince, cukup. Biar aku makan sendiri!"

"Ayolah Gil, sekali saja, aaah~"

"Hihihi," Echo terkikik geli. "Kalian dua bersaudara yang unik yah,"

"Oh, aku akan menganggap itu sebagai pujian, Echo-sama," senyum Vincent senang. "Apa kau juga mau Cake Blueberry buatanku? Gil tidak suka manis-manis jadi ia menolaknya."

Vincent suka memanggil dengan embel-embel '-sama' pada orang yang baru ia kenal.

"O-Oh, terimakasih…"

"Oh ya, Echo-san," Gil mulai bertanya. "Apa kau kenal dengan kelompok geng Black Knight?"

"Hei Gilbert, kenapa kau tanya itu padanya? Itu kan urusan OSIS!" bentak Alice.

"Maaf Kaichou, aku cuma penasaran…"

Echo terdiam.

"Black Knight? Apa itu? Ada apa soal mereka?"

"Biar kujelaskan untukmu Echo-sama," Vincent berdiri dari bangkunya. "Di Abyss Gakuen dikabarkan ada murid-murid yang bunuh diri setelah dibully oleh geng. Nah, geng itu diketahui bernama Black Knight."

"Geng bodoh itu tidak diketahui siapapun, dan tak pernah disebutkan oleh seorangpun, jadi kami tidak tahu…" lanjut Gil, raut wajahnya makin murung dari biasanya. "Aku sudah tanya Break, tapi ia tak tahu apapun…sial,"

"Ketua Kendo yang tahu jalanan kota itu tidak penting," komentar Alice. "Jadi kami harus cari info sendiri, kau mau bantu kami, Echo-san?"

Alice mengulurkan tangannya di depan Echo. Gilbert dan Vincent tersenyum cerah dibelakang mereka.

"Aku…akan membantu,"

Echo menjabat tangan Alice, dengan ekspresi yang tak pernah berubah, datar tanpa senyum.

Pukul 15:30 – Club Activities Time

Kegiatan klub Kendo mulai lebih lama, dari pukul 4 sore sampai pukul setengah enam. Maka dari itu, Alice pun mengajak Echo jalan-jalan dan memperkenalkan Echo pada orang yang ia janjikan.

Papan ruangan itu bertuliskan 'Ruang Musik', dan ada kertas ditempel di depan ruangan 'Klub Musik – Abyssal Band'. Alice memasuki ruangan itu bersama Echo.

Klub Musik? Itu artinya ia akan bertemu orang yang kemarin?

"Aku datang~" teriak Alice senang.

"Selamat datang Alice!" jawab salah satu siswa yang daritadi tampak sedang mengelap bass miliknya.

"Loh…Oz? Cuma kau yang ada disini?" Alice nampak kecewa.

"I-Iya, katanya mereka ada urusan…" ucap siswa yang bernama Oz itu pendek. Ia lalu membalik badannya dan memperlihatkan mukanya di hadapan Oz dan Echo.

Dalam hati, Echo kecewa orang yang ia cari tidak ada. Tetapi, ia yakin kalau ia akan menemukan orang itu.

"…Kau kan…Echo-chan?" tanya Oz.

"I, Iya ini aku, Oz Vessalius-san…"

"Wah, kalian saling kenal toh?" Alice nampak terkejut.

"Yah, Echo-chan itu teman kecilku ketika aku pernah tinggal di rumah keluarga Nightray, iya kan?" senyum Oz senang. "Tak kurasa kita akan bertemu lagi disini, hehe…"

"…" Echo diam saja. "…Jangan memanggilku dengan embel-embel '-chan', Echo saja,"

Tetapi, Oz mengabaikannya.

"Maaf Echo-san kalau orang yang ingin kukenalkan tidak ada, tapi setidaknya aku akan mengenalkan klub musik ini padamu!" Alice menepuk bahu Echo.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Alice-kaichou…"

"Ini ruangan milik Abyssal Band member, aku Alice sebagai lead-guitarist, dan Oz disini adalah bassist!"

"Lalu adikku Ada adalah keyboardist dan vocal serta Rhytm-nya…"

_TING TONG TENG TONG_

_"Perhatian kepada Echo-san dari kelas 2-2 untuk segera datang ke klub Kendo, terimakasih. Kami ulangi…"_

Echo dipanggil?

"Ah maaf Alice-kaichou dan Oz Vessalius-san…aku harus segera kesana,"

Ruang klub Kendo, Pukul 15:55

Break sudah ada disana, bersama seseorang lain yang berkacamata seperti dirinya. Entah kenapa, ruang Kendo terasa lebih ramai dari biasanya.

"Ada apa memanggilku, Xerxes-senpai, Liam-senpai?" tanya Echo.

"…Kita disuspect melakukan kekerasan, Echo," jawab Break. "Ada darah segar mengucur di sekeliling dojo Kendo ini, aku sudah bilang ke OSIS dan komite siswa kalau belum ada yang memasuki dojo ini tapi…"

"Ini masalah besar Xerx," ujar orang disebelahnya. "Dan kenapa harus kita yang dianggap tersangka? Bahkan tidak ada senjata pembunuhan disini!"

"Diam kau Liam! Aku sedang mencari jalan keluar…"

Yup, orang itu sahabat baik Break, Liam Liunent. Liam juga anggota klub Kendo—walaupun hanya manager klub. Liam sekelas dengan Break dan Vincent di kelas 3-1, Liam juga anak angkat kepsek SMA Abyss.

"Apa ini soal kasus…bullying yang berakhir dengan siswa bunuh diri itu?" jelas Echo.

Break dan Liam terkejut.

"Darimana kau tahu itu Echo?" pekik Liam.

"Ooh, Alice-chan menceritakannya padamu yah…baguslah," Break tersenyum simpul. "Tampaknya sih iya seperti itu, tapi kita harus menemukan pelaku sebenarnya sebelum akhirnya malah kita yang kena skors…"

Mereka bertiga pun terdiam.

_GRAKKK_

_Wakaosis—Gilbert Nightray, memasuki ruangan dojo dan menemui Break serta Liam._

"Kalian semua dipulangkan, ini perintah kepsek. Polisi akan kemari dan memeriksa dojo ini sebagai TKP," perintah Gilbert singkat.

"Yasudahlah…ayo pulang, Liam…Echo juga!"

Sepertinya Break mengalah, dia ingin mengumpulkan info sebelum sekolah dan polisi tapi ia urungkan. Ketua klub Kendo itu lalu menyuruh semua anggota klub pulang dan hari ini tak ada kegiatan klub akibat kejadian itu.

Karena rumah Echo paling dekat, ia pulang berpisah jalan dengan kedua senpainya itu. Liam dan Break mengambil arah yang langsung ke stasiun, sementara Echo kembali melewati arah tanjakan. Break bilang kalau antara mereka bertiga menemukan informasi, mereka harus melapor untuk didiskusikan.

_DRAP DR__AP DR__AP DR__AP_

Ada suara orang berlari dari kejauhan, tepatnya di gang dekat apartemen tua Echo.

_DRAP DR__AP DR__AP_

_KLANG!_

Suara itu tidak menarik perhatian Echo, dia pura-pura tidak mendengarnya dan tetap melangkah hingga menuju rumahnya.

_BRAKKKKKK!_

___Tepat di depan gang itu, Echo ditabrak oleh seseorang yang daritadi terdengar sedang berlari. Echo pun terjatuh, dan orang itu jatuh di pangkuan Echo. Beberapa detik berselang orang itu bangun lalu kabur sebelum Echo melihat wajahnya._

Orang itu pun menghilang.

"Siapa tadi?" gumam gadis malang itu.

Ia lalu berdiri dan menuju rumahnya, tetapi ada pemandangan aneh di seifukunya saat ia melihat rok hitamnya sudah tercemar noda merah darah segar. Darah orang barusan…kah?

To be continued, don't forget the review! ^^


	4. Day 4

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki

* * *

******Day 4 : The Black Knight Trace**

**[Sunny, Saturday - Spring]**

**Entah sudah beberapa bulan tergelincir dari musim semi. Tak terasa musim panas sudah mau mendatangi kota itu. Echo sudah terlihat lumayan normal di kehidupannya sekarang berkat Alice dan anggota OSIS. Ia sudah mengenal Ada Vessalius—adik Oz yang merupakan keyboardist di Abyssal Band dan seorang drummer yang sudah pernah ia kenali lama sekali, Eliot Nightray.**

Eliot, drummer? Aneh kan? *author dibekep*

Eliot memang jago piano, tapi Vincent berhasil mengajarinya bermain drum.

Kini jam makan siang di kelas Echo pun penuh orang memutari mejanya, ada Alice, Oz, Ada dan Eliot (mereka berempat kelas 2). Eliot punya seorang teman kecil bernama Reo yang menjadi ketua kelas di kelas Echo, tapi hari ini ia tidak masuk sekolah.

Murid kelas 3 jarang menuju ke ruangan kelas 2 dan sebalinya, maka dari itu Gilbert dan Vincent tidak ikut disana.

"Wah si 'orang itu' sudah 3 bulan tidak ke klub…kemana dia?" tanya Eliot.

"Maksudmu si vokalis kan, Eliot-kun?" sambung Ada.

"Ada Vessalius-san, jangan panggil aku dengan nama depan seenaknya!"

"Sudahlah Eliot, tak usah malu-malu!" Oz terkikik.

"Berisik kau Oz!" Wajah Eliot memerah. "Kenapa kita yang ngomongin dia malah nyasar topik?"

Echo kebingungan.

"Alice-kaichou, 'dia' itu siapa?"

"Rhythm Guitar dan vokalis Abyssal Band, orang yang mau kukenalkan padamu…" Alice sibuk mengunyah sandwich bekalnya. "Bukannya aku sudah sering bilang yah?"

"Orang itu jarang hadir, padahal dia vokalnya!" Eliot dengan ketus terus berkomentar.

"Semoga saja geng Black Knight tidak mengincarnya,"

"Eliot-kun, jaga mulutmu!" sahut Alice.

_TING TONG TENG TONG…_

_"Perhatian kepada Echo-san dari kelas 2-2, harap menuju ruang informasi secepatnya, kami ulangi…"_

Eliot dan Oz langsung bangkit dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Ada apa, Echo-chan?" Oz seketika melirik bola mata Echo.

"Hanya dia yang dipanggil…yasudah, pergilah!" perintah Eliot.

"Hati-hati Echo-san!" sahut Ada ketika Echo akan meninggalkan kelas.

Sementara, Alice hanya memberikan tatapan diam. Echo pun menuju ruang informasi SMU Abyss.

"…Ah, maaf mengganggu makan siangmu, Echo…"

Break dan Liam sudah ada di dalam ruang informasi. Cuma ada mereka berdua disana, bahkan yang tadi menyiarkan radio sekolah adalah Liam.

"…Kamera CCTV sekolah yang ada di ruang ini sudah dirusak begitu kami kemari," Liam membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Dan, di ruangan ini tidak ada orang, biasanya ada seorang petugas broadcast…"

_DRAP DRAP DRAP DR__AP…_

_CKLEK_

Tiba-tiba, Oz masuk ke ruang informasi dengan gelagat aneh.

"Oz Vessalius-san…?"

"…Ada satu mayat ditemukan di sekolah…" Oz mengatur napasnya. "Mayat itu ditemukan Eliot di gang kecil sebelah sekolah…"

"Kenapa dia bisa tahu disana ada mayat?" pekik Break.

"Eliot melihat dari kaca jendela 2-2 yang menghadap arah gang, dan ia melihat ada siswa tak bergeming disana…"

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan selanjutnya, Break menarik kerah baju Liam dan menyeretnya menuju lantai bawah, ke arah TKP. Echo dan Oz pun terpaksa berlari mengikuti mereka berdua.

Alice dan Eliot sudah disana, ia tidak membawa Ada dan menyuruhnya kembali ke kelas. Benar apa yang dikatakan Oz, disana hanya ada seorang siswa dengan wajah hancur berdarah yang sudah tak bernyawa. Di genggaman tangannya ditemukan tulisan…

_'Black Knight was Here'_

_

* * *

_

******Day 4 Half – The Black Knight Trace II**

**[Sunny, Saturday – Spring]**

_'Black Knight was Here'_

Tulisan yang ditulis jelas ditangan korban, hanya itu petunjuk yang mereka miliki. Tapi darah di dojo bukan milik orang ini, bau darahnya berbeda (menurut Liam).

"Black Knight?" Break terdiam. "Jadi benar mereka ITU pembunuh?"

"Sabar, Break-senpai." Alice berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Ini sudah korban ke 4 di tahun pelajaran ini…"

"Gh, kenapa wajahnya harus hancur seperti itu…" Oz tidak tahan melihatnya.

"…Eliot, kau sudah panggil polisi kan? Aku harus beritahu sekolah untuk memulangkan siswa lebih awal…"

Alice pun kembali ke sekolah lebih dulu, Echo tetap diam disana bersama Break dan Liam. Break lalu berbalik dengan senyum menyeramkan, meninggalkan Echo dan Liam.

"Dasar Xerx, dia pasti tidak akan tinggal diam…" Liam menghela napas.

"Ada apa soal Xerxes-senpai, Liam-senpai?"

"O-Oh, dia kan Iblis Merah Abyss yang memimpin geng White Knight, ia pasti mencari Black Knight setelah ini,"

White Knight adalah geng pimpinan Break, seperti tadi kata Liam. Nama Xerxes Break juga sudah dikenal kemana-mana sebagai Iblis Merah Abyss, jadi dia paling ditakuti di kota itu. Kota itu kecil, dan sangat dekat dengan kota-kota lain diluar sana.

"Umm…Liam-senpai, aku kembali duluan ya!"

Setelah itu, murid-murid SMU Abyss pun dipulangkan paksa dan polisi sudah menuju TKP. Alice pun pulang bersama Echo walaupun sebenarnya mereka beda jalan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sekarang…" Alice menggeleng.

"Sudahlah Alice-kaichou, pelakunya pasti akan ditemukan,"

"Sebagai OSIS, kami juga harus mencarinya, tapi pertanyaan penting : siapa dan apa motifnya?"

Pembunuhan itu masih jauh dari selesai…

To be continued, don't forget the review! ^^


	5. Day 5

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki

* * *

**Day 5 : Footprints in the Sand**

**[Sunny, Wednesday– Summer]**

Masih ada beberapa minggu sebelum mid-test menjelang libur musim panas, siswa-siswi SMU Abyss sudah berganti seragam ke seifuku putih dan kemeja putih. Panas terik luar lumayan membakar kulit ditengah bulan Juli ini.

"Panas…" keluh Eliot. "Untungnya diruang musik ini ada AC…"

Ya, seperti minggu sebelumnya, Echo berada di ruang klub musik hanya untuk bersantai. Oz, Ada, Alice dan Eliot ada disana juga.

"Ada, bagi es krimnya dong…" pinta Oz.

"Nii-san! Tadi kau sudah menghabiskan 2 buah loh?"

"Cuacanya panas banget…ayolah…"

Sementara kedua kakak beradik itu bertengkar dan Eliot sedang tampak memuja (?) AC, Alice tetap jaim dan minum sekaleng soda.

"Ayo latihan!" ucap Alice memecah suasana.

"H-Hah? Yasudah terserah…" Eliot bangkit dari kursinya sambil memegang stik drum.

_KLEK…_

Pintu ruang musik terbuka, ada seseorang masuk.

"Oh…Sharon-san!" pekik Oz.

Siswi yang pernah dilihat Echo tempo hari di musim semi itu ada disini, bersama guitar casenya. Senyum simpul gadis itu masih tersungging tanpa henti, namanya adalah Sharon Rainsworth.

"Hm? Echo-san jadi anggota baru?" tunjuk Sharon.

"Bukan, dia cuma sering datang kemari," jawab Eliot. "Sudah ayo mulai latihan!"

Mereka pun memainkan sebuah lagu. Sekedar info, lagu ini adalah Lacie versi band—yang tentu saja hanya imajinasi sang author. Echo terpaku melihat mereka.

"Kalian hebat~" Echo seketika bertepuk tangan.

"Ini biasa saja kok, kami cuma band biasa," tanggap Sharon.

"…Sharon-san, kenapa kemarin-kemarin tidak ada?" tanya Alice langsung.

"Aku sedang sakit beberapa bulan itu, maaf ya Alice-chan,"

"…O, Ohh…"

Tatapan Alice pada Sharon adalah tatapan curiga, sangat curiga. Siapa tahu ia yang menjadi pembunuh. Echo menduga Sharon orang yang baik, jadi dia tetap santai.

"Oh satu lagi, darimana kau mengenal Echo-san?" tanya Alice lagi.

"Hmhm…ia kerja part-time di supermarket milik nenekku," jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil.

"Echo-chan bekerja di supermarket Rainsworth? Sama dong!" Oz menjabat kedua tangan Echo.

"Oz Vessalius-san, jangan memanggil namaku seperti itu—!" wajah Echo memerah.

Hari ini Echo pun menuju klub Kendo, di klub hanya ada Vincent, Liam dan seorang manager klub bernama Lily Baskerville—pacar Liam. Tidak ada Break disana.

"Ah, selamat sore Echo," senyum Vince. "Kakakku Gil ikut klub lain dan aku ikut klub kendo, salam kenal~"

"Mo-mohon bantuannya, senpai!" Echo membungkuk.

"Seperti biasa selalu imut ya Echo-chan~" Lily memeluk Echo.

"He-hentikan Lily-senpai…"

Echo bersama Lily pun menuju ruang ganti, sementara Liam dan Vince tetap di sisi pusat dojo.

"Sudah kuduga Xerx tak akan hadir," gumam Liam. "Ia pasti mencari Black Knight…"

Vincent yang mendengar gumaman Liam pun ikut bicara.

"Aku sudah meriset soal Black Knight. Mereka tersangka yang merusak CCTV sekolah dan membunuh 4 murid, ketua mereka adalah murid sekolah ini juga kok,"

"A-APA KATAMU VINCENT-SAN?" teriak Liam tiba-tiba. "Bi-bisa-bisa Xerx akan melebur sekolah ini lagi…"

_BRAK BRUK BRUGH!_

Sebagian kecil dojo kendo terhempas oleh sesosok manusia. Dan benar saja, orang yang menyebabkan itu adalah Break.

"Kau anggota Black Knight kan…? Mana ketuamu?" teriak Break geram.

"Break, hentikan!" lerai Vincent. "Bisakah kau selesaikan ini secara damai?"

"Ia tidak akan buka mulut, Vincent Nightray," seru Break dengan tatapan muak. "Coba kau liat siapa biadab yang kuhajar kemari itu!"

Vincent pun membalik badan orang itu—orang yang sudah tampak compang-camping bermandikan tinju Break.

"Kau…Reo-kun?"

To be continued, don't forget the review! ^^


	6. Day 5 Half

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki

Oh ya sedikit further notice, cerita ini mengandung **Death Charas**, silahkan tinggalkan bila tak suka!

* * *

Day 5 Half – Early Summer Day Dream

Vincent dihadapkan dengan sesuatu yang tak terduga, teman baik adik kandungnya, Reo, menjadi suspect Break. Sebenarnya apa maksud Break hingga ia membawa-bawa Reo?

"Kenapa Reo-kun, Break?"

"Kubilang, bicara saja dengannya, Vincent Nightray! Aku cuma kebetulan memergokinya di tempat TKP kemarin!"

Suasana makin menegang, daripada Vincent mendapat bagian tidak enak, dia memilih untuk mengalah pada Break kali ini.

"Oh baiklah…err, Reo-kun? Kau bisa dengar aku?"

"Aku memang anggota Black Knight, tapi Black Knight tidak bersalah!" sergah Reo.

"Maksudmu apa, Reo-kun?" Liam ikut penasaran.

"BLACK KNIGHT TAK BERSALAH, XERXES-SENPAI!" raungnya mendadak. Reo mengeluarkan stik kayu dari balik seragamnya membela diri dan menuju Break yang ada diluar.

"Reo-kun tenanglah!" Vince menyetop Reo.

"Minggir, Vincent-san! Aku—"

_PLAKK_

Vincent mendekat dan menampar Reo.

"Sudahlah! Jelaskan dulu semuanya!" raut wajah Vincent lebih marah dari biasanya.

"…" Break terdiam, dia pun memasuki dojo sambil menahan amarahnya.

Lily dan Echo mengintip semua kejadian dari ruang ganti, mereka tidak berani menyembul keluar daripada menambah masalah. Reo menarik napas dalam dan bercerita.

"Semua kejadian ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Black Knight dan apalagi aku!" pekiknya. "Memang geng Black Knight reputasinya buruk dan merupakan geng kedua setelah geng White Knight punya Xerxes-senpai, tapi bukan kami pelakunya!"

"Ooh begitu yah? Mana **bukti **kalau kau tak bersalah hah? Reo?" Break yang naik darah mencengkeram kerah kemeja Reo.

"Hentikan Xerx!"

Break melepas kerah kemeja Reo melihat tingkah Liam yang selalu saja menghentikannya.

"Aku punya bukti! Besok kalian temui saja ketua Black Knight bersamaku!"

"Tch, terserahlah!" Break nampak tidak puas.

"Yah, kalau begitu kau pulang saja, Reo-kun," Vincent menyuruhnya pergi.

Setelah Reo pergi, Lily dan Echo datang dari ruang ganti—pura-pura tidak tahu apapun. Vincent dan Liam menjelaskan semuanya, sementara Break diam saja disana. Berarti besok, mereka akan bertemu dengan ketua geng Black Knight bersama Reo.

Setelah sedikit latihan Kendo dengan suasana tegang, Echo pun pulang—rencananya ia ingin pulang dengan Sharon dan Alice tapi…

"Ah, Echo-chan!"

"O-Oz Vessalius? Kenapa kau—"

"Tadinya aku menunggu adikku, tapi katanya ia pulang dengan pacarnya jadi…aku ingin pulang bersama Sharon-san dan Alice-chan tapi mereka tampaknya sibuk…"

"Intinya, kau mengajakku pulang bersama?" ekspresi Echo mendatar.

"I-Iya, bagaimana? Kebetulan arah rumah kita sama…"

"…Terserahlah,"

Dengan ogah-ogahan, akhirnya Echo memutuskan untuk pulang dengan Oz—seperti tidak punya pilihan lain. Sementara di waktu yang sama, Alice dan Gil masih sibuk di kantor OSIS, berduaan.

"Kaichou bodoh, nih kertas yang kau pinta," ujar Gil ketus.

"Lagi-lagi kau menyebutku Kaichou bodoh, apa tidak ada respek sedikit?" omel Alice.

"Terserah aku kan mau memanggilmu apa, lagipula kau kan memang bodoh, kaichou!"

"Grr…dasar kau rumput laut sial sial sial!"

Dan terjadilah jambak-jambakan rambut di kantor OSIS itu ^^;

Hingga keduanya capek dan mengurus soal kertas-kertas urusan OSIS itu lagi.

"Hei Kaichou bodoh…"

"Hm? Kenapa kau? Kok tiba-tiba memelan?"

"Apa pendapatmu…soal kejadian akhir-akhir ini?"

Kembali bergulir ke tempat Echo dan Oz, mereka berdua tampak aneh saat berjalan bersama seperti itu. Echo terang-terangan menjaga jaraknya dengan Oz, dan Oz tetap jalan dengan senang.

"Ingatkah saat kau diadopsi oleh panti asuhan milik keluarga Nightray musim panas itu, Echo-chan?"

"…Hmm? Ke-kenapa soal itu? Itu kan sudah bertahun-tahun lalu…"

"Aku dititipkan disana oleh orangtuaku bersama Ada, dan kita bertemu untuk pertama kalinya…"

"Emm, lalu ada apa, Oz Vessalius?"

"Cuma nostalgia kok, kau ingat kan? Jepit rambut yang kuberikan itu…"

_Flashback_, sekitar 7-8 tahun yang lalu.

Seorang gadis kecil tak berdaya ditemukan oleh kakak beradik pemilik panti asuhan sekaligus penitipan anak Nightray—tepatnya didepan tempat tersebut, itulah aku. Setelah orangtuaku 'meninggal' aku diangkat menjadi anak asuh mereka saat itu. Disana ada kakak berambut hitam bernama Gilbert yang pendiam dan halus, kakak berambut pirang bernama Vincent yang selalu menjahiliku, dan juga kak Eliot yang rusuh.

Hari itu, ada keluarga jauh dari panti asuhan yang menitipkan anak mereka sementara, ialah Oz Vessalius dan adiknya Ada Vessalius. Aku pun bertemu mereka, saat itu juga.

"Echo-san kan? Vincent-nii sudah bercerita banyak tentangmu padaku lho!" ujar Oz senang.

Aku diam saja dan hanya merespon dengan mengangguk atau menggeleng. Disaat hari terakhir Oz berada di penitipan, ia mengajakku pergi keluar panti saat festival musim panas kota secara diam-diam…

"Ayo Echo-san, raih tanganku! Kita keluar yuk!"

Oz selalu menarik tanganku, kami pun pergi kepusat kota. Gemerlap kota yang belum pernah kulihat malam itu menjadi sangat indah dimataku. Oz mengajakku untuk mengunjungi berbagai stand makanan dan akhirnya ada kembang api yang menarik perhatianku.

"Oz-san ayo mendekat ke arah sana,"

Rasanya itu pertama kali aku bicara padanya, sambil menarik tangannya.

_DOOR DOOR_

"Bagaimana, kau senang tidak diluar sini, Echo-san?"

"Iya, lumayan,"

"Kalau begitu, ini!"

Dia menyematkan sebuah jepit rambut biru berbentuk sayap di rambutku. Rasanya jadi malu, malu sekali, tapi juga senang…

"L-Lho? Kenapa kau menjauh. E-Echo-san~~"

"Tidak apa-apa,"

"Kau mau kubelikan permen kapas lagi?"

"Tidak usah, dan jangan temui aku lagi,"

"E-Eh?

"Sudah, E-Echo mau pulang,"

"Sampai sekarang tak kusangka akan menemuimu lagi, Oz Vessalius," singkat Echo.

"Dan tak kusangka juga kau akan mengingatku, heheh…"

Entah kenapa, mood mereka mendadak membaik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke festival musim panas lagi? Kau bisa pakai yukata dan kita akan jalan bersama la—"

"Jangan menyuruh-nyuruhku! Menyebalkan!"

"Menye—!"

Echo berjalan menjauhi Oz, dan Oz hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Echo pergi. Muka Echo merah padam, dan hari itupun berakhir, sebagai salah satu hari di musim panas yang hangat.

To Be continued, and don't forget to review!


	7. Day 6

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki

**Warning : **Ada AU alias Alternate Universe/ AT alias Alternate Timeline/ dan OOC alias Out Of Character dan Death Charas

Gak suka? Silahkan tinggalkan~ Review? Critic? Flame? Silahkan, jangan malu-malu *author digebuk*

* * *

**Day 6 – The Requiem of Summer**

**[Cloudy, Summer – Thursday]**

Sesuai janji, harusnya Reo hari ini datang ke kelas Break untuk mengantar Break sepulang sekolah ke tempat Black Knight. Tapi, kemana dia? Bahkan sedari tadi ia belum datang ke sekolah. Alice juga hari ini tidak masuk karena sakit, jadi makan siang hari ini agak sepi, hanya ada Oz, Sharon dan Eliot.

"Tumben Alice sakit," komentar Eliot.

"Mungkin flu musim panas?" balas Oz. "Oh ya, kemana Reo-san, Eliot?"

"Entahlah, dia sering muncul dan menghilang jadi aku tidak tahu…"

_KYAAAAAAAAAAA_

"Ada teriakan dari lantai 1…" seru Sharon.

"Apa jangan-jangan mayat lagi?" sambung Echo.

"Ayo kesana, Eliot!"

"O-Oke Oz…"

Mereka berempat menuju lantai 1, mencari asal suara secara terpencar. Dan yang teriak adalah Ada! Vincent datang lebih dulu daripada mereka berempat dan sedang menenangkan Ada seraya mereka berempat berlari menuruni tangga. Eliot kebetulan menemukan mereka berdua duluan.

"A-Ada Vessalius, ada apa?" pekik Eliot yang menuruni tangga duluan.

"Kenapa…kenapa ada mayat tergantung di dalam ruang IPA seperti itu…" isak Ada di pelukan Vincent.

"Cup cup, Ada-sama, tenang saja, nanti kubereskan…"

"Mayat…?" gumam Eliot.

"Loh, Eliot-kun…?" Ada melihat Eliot di sisi atas tangga.

"Eliot, sebaiknya kau jangan melihat mayatnya…" peringat Vincent.

Eliot yang tak sabaran membuka ruang IPA, seketika ia menemukan mayat yang benar-benar digantung tak bernyawa disana, keadaannya mirip dengan korban yang ditemukannya beberapa hari lalu. Di kemeja putih yang dikenakannya tertulis tulisan berwarna merah darah _Black Knigt._

Dan mayat itu adalah…

"R-REO…!"

* * *

_TET TOT TET TOT_

Suara sirene sudah memenuhi SMU Abyss. Kali ini mayat ditemukan didalam sekolah, dan sangat membuktikan bahwa pelakunya bukan Reo—bagi Break. Tidak ada yang mampu berbicara pada Eliot saat itu. Echo, Sharon dan Oz yang mendengar teriakan Eliot langsung menuju ruang IPA dan melihat mayat Reo tergantung disana tanpa berkata apa-apa, Vincent juga sudah memanggil polisi. Vincent menyuruh Ada tetap di ruang kesehatan setelahnya.

Gilbert pun mendatangi mereka berlima (Oz, Sharon, Eliot, Vincent, Echo) yang diam di koridor lantai 2.

"Aku turut menyesal soal kepergian Reo-kun, Eliot," ucap Gil setengah menunduk.

"Aku tidak butuh kata-kata mengasihaniku dari mulutmu Gilbert,"

"Eliot…"

"Sudah Gil, biarkan Eliot dulu, kau urus saja soal kasus ini ke kepsek bersamaku," perintah Vincent.

"…"

Dengan sorot mata penuh kasihan itu Gil dan Vince meninggalkan mereka berempat menuju kantor kepsek, lalu kebetulan Break dan Liam datang dari lantai 3.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari sendiri si Black Knight ini?" ajak Break dengan raut muka serius pada Echo dan Oz. "Kasus ini sudah tidak bisa kudiamkan,"

"…Biar aku yang menjaga Eliot-kun," sambung Liam seraya menyeret Eliot yang lemas itu pergi menjauh.

"Break-senpai, aku ikut," Sharon mengajukan diri.

"Kau disini saja, aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatanmu!"

"Tapi Break-senpai—!"

"…Hmph, cukup Sharon! Aku, Oz dan Echo akan keluar, kau disini, oke?"

Break pun pergi dengan Oz dan Echo mengikutinya, Sharon dibiarkan disana.

"Dasar kak Xarks bodoh!" teriakan Sharon menggema dilantai itu.

Masa bodoh, Break tetap berjalan tanpa mengiraukannya.

* * *

Oz, Echo dan Break menyusuri gang kecil sekitar SMU Abyss, mencari sarang Black Knight—geng Reo yang harusnya ia perlihatkan hari ini. Sayang, Reo sudah meninggal mengenaskan di SMU Abyss. Echo ingat kalau ia pernah menabrak orang aneh di depan gang dekat apartemen bobroknya.

"Menurutmu dia itu Black Knight, Echo?" tanya Break.

"Kurasa begitu, Xerxes-senpai,"

Diujung gang ada rumah tua yang sudah hangus, rumah itu dikelilingi oleh rerumputan sebuah tanah kosong ditengah-tengah suasana kota itu.

"Apa ini tempat mereka?" tanya Oz.

"Ayo masuk…" lanjut Echo.

Rumah itu benar benar kosong, hanya ada grafitti bertuliskan _Black Knight was Here_ disana. Break mendobrak masuk dengan menjebol pintu pun tidak mendapat apa-apa.

"…Tampaknya mereka tidak ada, cih," Break menghela napas.

"Ayo kembali ke sekolah saja, Sharon-san pasti menunggui kita," ujar Oz.

"Xerxes-senpai ayo…"

Break nampak menemukan sesuatu.

"Catatan kas OSIS SMU Abyss…"

Saat buku tersebut dibuka, isinya hanya :

_Reo (BK)_

_Sharon Rainsworth (BK)_

_Alice-kaichou 22-09_

"22/09? Tanggal hari ini, kan?" ucap Oz.

"Reo-san kan meninggal hari ini, lalu apa hubungannya dengan Sharon-san dan Alice-kaichou?"

"Apa jangan-jangan itu tagihan utang?" ucap Oz.

"Hutang? Memang sih ini kas OSIS, tapi buat apa Reo dan Sharon berhutang pada kas OSIS?" tanya Break.

"Maksud senpai, ini tanggal kematian mereka?" jelas Echo.

"Intinya, Sharon-san dan Alice-chan dalam bahaya?"

"Tch…KURANG AJAR!"

_BRAKKK_

Break seketika berlari meninggalkan Oz dan Echo disana bersama buku kas OSIS. Tanpa pilihan lain, mereka berdua pun memutuskan kembali ke sekolah.

Ruang kesehatan, SMU Abyss.

Di depan ruang kesehatan, Liam sedang berada disana.

"Liam-senpai, dimana Sharon-san?" tanya Oz.

"Oh kalian sudah kembali, syukurlah…"

"Eh?" tanya Echo—kebingungan dengan ekspresi Liam.

"Rainsworth-san, dia…" Liam menjelaskan. "Dia datang dengan bat baseball berlumuran darah ke arah kantor OSIS, aku saja sudah ketakutan tadi,"

Seketika Oz dan Echo pun meninggalkan Liam dan menuju kantor OSIS.

_BRAKKK_

Disekeliling kantor OSIS hanya tertinggal kertas-kertas berserakan dan jendela ruang itu sudah terbuka lebar. Yang tertinggal hanya secarik kertas tertempel di meja ketua OSIS…

_Semuanya akan kubunuh_

_Selamat tinggal,_

_Para pendosa yang terbohongi_

_Black Knight_

**

* * *

**

**To be continued, and don't forget to review!**


	8. Day 6 Half

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki

**Warning : **Ada AU alias Alternate Universe/ AT alias Alternate Timeline/ dan OOC alias Out Of Character dan Death Charas

Gak suka? Silahkan tinggalkan~ Review? Critic? Flame? Silahkan, jangan malu-malu *author digebuk*

* * *

**Day 6 Half - Relic Judgement**

Melihat kekacauan di kantor OSIS itu, Oz dan Echo pun kembali pada Liam.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun yang terjadi Liam-senpai!" pekik Echo.

"A-Apa maksud kalian?" jawab Liam gagap.

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Black Knight?" raung Oz.

"Aku tidak tahu! Seperti kata Break, aku maupun dia, tidak tahu apapun soal geng Black Knight!"

"…Biar kuceritakan…"

Eliot muncul dari dalam ruang kesehatan, dengan raut wajahnya yang serius.

"Eliot? Kau tahu…soal Black Knight?" Oz tak percaya.

"Ya, Reo menceritakannya padaku," jawabnya tegas. "Black Knight adalah geng yang membasmi banyak kasus di SMU Abyss dan semua sekolah yang tersebar di tiap penjuru kota,"

Mereka bertiga pun terus mendengar kisah Eliot.

"Tapi, cuma kasus pembunuhan ini yang belum mereka selesaikan, hingga akhir musim semi kemarin, markas mereka dibakar dan dibantai oleh seseorang tak dikenal yang mengaku Black Knight yang menewaskan nyaris semua anggota Black Knight kecuali Reo dan si ketua,"

"Hanya seorang? Dia psycho?" potong Oz.

"Bisa jadi…, pokoknya Reo dan ketua selamat, tapi Reo akhirnya ikut terbunuh setelah itu…"

"Target si pembunuh itu Black Knight dan OSIS…?" simpul Liam. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Suasananya penuh ketidakpastian. Oz ingat buku kas OSIS SMU Abyss yang dipegangnya, ia pun membuka buku tersebut dan mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Kau cari apa, Oz Vessalius?"

"Pemilik buku ini…err…ah!"

Di depan buku ada tulisan nama 'Gilbert Nightray'

"Buku ini milik Gil!" seru Oz.

"Gilbert pembunuhnya!" pekik Eliot. "Tapi dia…"

"Kita harus buktikan ini…" ucap Liam tenang. "Gimana kalo kita kembali ke markas Black Knight itu?"

* * *

Markas Black Knight,

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan Liam; Vincent, Gil, Break dan Alice— yang terikat kuat ada disana, tapi dimana Sharon?

Break sudah habis dipukuli oleh Gil begitu ia ditemukan mengintip apa yang ia lakukan pada Alice dan Vince.

"Gil…ini…tidak mungkin kan?" pekik Vincent tak percaya.

"Kau harus percaya, Vince…" Gil tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan membunuh kalian semua dengan pistol ini,"

Gil memegang revolver berisi penuh peluru dan tengah mengarahkannya ke Vincent.

"Apa kau punya alasan…Gil?"

"Alasanku? Aku cuma bosan, itu saja kok adikku Vincent," senyum Gil makin meruncing. "Jadi? Mau kau kubunuh lebih dulu atau Alice, atau tuan Break disana?"

"Sialan kau Gilbert…dimana Sharon?"

"Aah? Kalau tidak salah dia sudah kubunuh di ruang OSIS,"

"Kurang a—"

_BUAGH, BUAGH_

"Sayangi nyawamu, Break-san," Gil menendang muka Break dengan mudahnya.

"Ternyata kau, fukukaichou bodoh, Black Knight ya? Hahahaha," Alice tertawa kencang.

"Kau mau kubunuh duluan ya, kaichou?" Gil menarik kemeja Alice dan menaruh ujung revolver di dahinya.

"Terserah, lagipula aku tidak peduli mau dibunuh siapa,"

"Heh, dasar kaichou, keberanianmu tidak bisa ditandingi,"

_SRAKKK_

Gil melempar Alice begitu saja ke arah lantai, Break kembali berdiri walaupun sudah banyak terluka. Sementara Vincent berusaha menangkap Alice.

"Kembalikan…"

"Xerxes Break, hentikan!" teriak Vincent dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa lagi, Break-san?" Gil menoleh ke arah Break.

"KEMBALIKAN SHARON, BRENGSEEEEEK!"

Break mengambil meja yang setengah hangus didekatnya dan berlari menuju Gil yang sudah menarik pelatuk pistolnya…

_DORRR_

_

* * *

_

Tepat sebelum Liam, Oz dan Echo sampai di markas Black Knight itu, sudah terdengar suara tembakan keras—tembakan pistol tentunya.

"Liam-senpai, suara itu…" tanya Oz seraya berlari.

"Tembakan? Siapa?"

_BRAKKK_

"Apa-apaan ini…"

Begitu Liam dan Oz mendobrak pintu markas bersamaan, yang mereka lihat adalah pemandangan yang tidak pernah ingin mereka lihat. Gil memegang pistol berasap yang telah menembakkan sebuah peluru, Break yang tengah siap memukulkan ujung meja yang ia pegang ke muka Gil dan seseorang yang tertembak di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Sharon…?" seru Break.

"Tak kusangka kau masih hidup, Sharon…"

"Leader Black Knight yang asli tak akan mati semudah itu, Gilbert Nightray,"

Sharon terkena tembakan Gil, walau Gil awalnya yakin kalau ia sudah memukul Sharon sampai mati di ruangan OSIS tadi. Tapi nyatanya Sharon masih berdiri tegak walaupun tertembak dengan bat baseball aluminiumnya.

"Sharon, kau… leader Black Knight?"

"Hmhm, kau terkejut ya, Kak Xarks? Memang aku sudah lama menyembunyikannya."

"Jadi luka hari itu…"

"Oh itu? Saat markas ini terbakar habis, oleh Gilbert ini," Sharon menutup pembicaraannya. "Maaf kak Xarks, tapi kita masih belum diberi kesempatan ngobrol oleh Gilbert…, bagaimana?"

"Hajar dia!"

Break kembali membawa meja yang ia pegang dan berusaha untuk one-on-one terus dengan Gil sambil berusaha menjatuhkan pistolnya. Sharon berusaha membantu, semantara yang lain melepas Alice dari talinya bersama Vincent.

"Echo-chan, bantulah mereka bertarung dengan Gil," Vince menyerahkan stik kayu pada Echo.

"Baiklah, Vincent-san,"

_BUAGH_

"HYAHAHAHA RASAKAN ITU GILBERT NIGHTRAY!" Break mengenai muka Break.

"Jangan senang dulu, Break! Aku masih punya 4 peluru!"

_DORR DORR DORR_

"Terus saja habiskan pelurumu! Aku masih bisa menghindar!" Break terus berusaha menghajar Gil.

"Tch…si—"

_BUAKK_

Sharon memukul kaki kanan Gil dengan bat aluminium, membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan, ditambah dengan Echo yang menendang kaki kirinya.

"TAMATLAH KAU GILBERT!"

"Tidak semudah itu…-!"

_DORRR_

_BUAKKKK_

_

* * *

_

Pada akhirnya, Gil berhasil ditangkap oleh Break dan semua selamat. Break menderita sedikit luka tembak di pipinya akibat tembakan terakhir Gil yang tak terlalu ia hindari. Liam, Alice dan Vincent ikut dengan polisi untuk proses interogasi. Yang tersisa disana cuma Oz, Echo, Break dan Sharon.

"Sharon-san kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Oz lagi.

"Daritadi juga aku bilang kalau aku baik-baik saja…cuma sedikit luka tembak kok…"

"Tidak apa-apa Sharon?" Break mengelus kepala Sharon.

Sharon terdiam sejenak, ia kemudian tersenyum seraya memeluk Break.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok…kak Xarks…"

"Sharon-san…?" tanya Oz lagi.

Sharon sudah tak bersuara.

"S-Sharon? H-hei?" Break mengguncangkan tubuh Sharon yang ada di pelukannya.

"Xe-Xerxes-senpai! Bawa Sharon-san ke rumah sakit! CEPAT!"

**

* * *

**

**To be continued, and don't forget to review!  
**


	9. Day 7

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki

**Warning : **Ada AU alias Alternate Universe/ AT alias Alternate Timeline/ dan OOC alias Out Of Character

Gak suka? Silahkan tinggalkan~ Review? Critic? Flame? Silahkan, jangan malu-malu *author digebuk*

**

* * *

**

**Day 7 – Precious Reality **

**[Rainy, Sunday – Autumn]**

Semenjak hari itu, Sharon dirawat di rumah sakit yang ada di kota itu. Luka tembaknya cukup parah dan banyak juga luka-luka lain yang kelihatannya ia dapat selama ia menjadi ketua geng Black Knight.

Kasus Gil pun resmi ditutup dengan diagnosa Gil menderita gangguan mental—singkatnya psikopat. Tapi atas rujukan Alice dia dimasukan ke panti rehabilitasi.

Semenjak hari itu juga, Break nampak sering datang ke rumah sakit dengan mengajak Echo, Oz atau Liam. Hari itu, hari pertama di musim gugur, Break mengajak Echo untuk menjenguk Sharon—Liam sedang ada urusan. Memang sebenarnya Sharon belum boleh dijenguk sampai hari itu, tapi tetap saja Break menungguinya di rumah sakit.

Rumah Sakit

Echo dan Break duduk di sekitar kursi lobby sambil minum minuman kaleng.

"Nah Echo, kau mau tahu cerita soal diriku?" tanya Break.

"Eh? Ada apa, senpai?"

"Rasanya lebih lega kalau kuceritakan ke orang lain, kau mau mendengarkannya?"

_Flashback_

Beberapa tahun yang lalu, aku cuma anak sebatang kara, sampai aku dipungut oleh keluarga anak pemilik market bernama Shelly Rainsworth, ibu Sharon, yang juga kebetulan menarik perhatianku. Aku menjadi anak angkat mereka, dibiayai segalanya, dan aku pun membantu usaha supermarket mereka. Shelly-san punya seorang anak perempuan bernama Sharon, yang sudah kuanggap sebagai adik kandung.

Pada suatu hari, saat masih SMP, aku kebetulan sudah ditakuti sebagai Iblis Merah dan terlibat dalam sebuah perang geng. Sharon kebetulan ada disana dan menjadi tawanan geng lawanku, aku pun berusaha merebutnya hingga aku kehilangan mata kiriku yang sekarang.

Sharon menangis minta maaf padaku, dan berkata suatu hari ia akan jadi kuat dan melindungiku. Setelah itu aku hidup sendiri terpisah dari rumah keluarga Rainsworth di sebuah apartemen di kota dan mereka merahasiakannya dari Sharon.

Tapi beberapa bulan lalu, ajaibnya Sharon datang ke apartemenku dengan berlumuran darah. Dia tidak bilang apapun padaku dan hanya bilang jangan katakan pada nenek Cheryl dan izinkan dia menginap sampai lukanya pulih.

Tak kusangka dia sudah terlibat dunia geng sepertiku.

"Begitu…" Echo terkejut.

"Aku jadi menyesal, apa yang kulakukan ya sekarang? Hahah…"

"Kurasa kau sudah jadi kakak yang baik, Xerxes-senpai,"

"Apa iya…?"

Senyum miris Break menghiasi wajahnya. Echo terbawa ke atmosfir kesedihan Break.

"…Tuan Xerxes?"

Oh, tampaknya ada seorang suster memanggil Break.

"Anda ditunggu Nona Sharon dikamarnya…"

"O-Oh, baiklah,"

Break ikut mengajak Echo menuju kamar Sharon, kamar di rumah sakit yang tergolong biasa. Tampak sesosok gadis terkulai lemah di ranjang putih rumah sakit itu. Awalnya ia menengok kearah jendela, begitu pintu tergeser, ia langsung menatap ke arah pintu.

"Kak Xarks…Echo-san…selamat siang,"

"Ah halo, Sharon," senyum Break padanya. "Aku belikan Janta nih~"

"Janta…?"

"Sejenis boneka Teddy Bear,"

"Makasih kak Xarks!"

"Emm, Sharon-san kau baik-baik saja?" Echo mulai bertanya.

"Mm…Aku sudah agak baikan kok, mungkin beberapa minggu lagi sudah pulih,"

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Echo tampak lega.

"Kalau kau tidak masuk terus nanti lead guitar dan vocalistnya diganti Alice-chan lho Sharon?"

"Kak Xarks, kau mau kupukul ya?"

"Heheh, bercanda bercanda~"

Obrolan itu pun berlanjut hingga lumayan sore, setelah sore menjelang, Break menyuruh Echo pulang lebih dulu.

"Sampai nanti ya, Xerxes-senpai, Sharon-san,"

_KLEK…_

Sharon dan Break pun tinggal berdua dikamar itu.

"Mau kuantar jalan-jalan dengan kursi roda? Jam besuk sudah mau habis, jadi…"

"Terserah kak Xarks,"

Break mengeluarkan kursi roda dan menggendong Sharon hingga duduk di kursi roda tersebut. Kebetulan kamar Sharon terletak di lantai 1, jadi mudah membawanya untuk jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah sakit.

Matahari yang hendak terbenam menjadi pemandangan mereka berdua.

"Wah, matahari terbenam yang indah…"

"Sudah musim gugur sih, hahah,"

"Andai kak Xarks waktu itu tak pergi dari keluarga Rainsworth, kita mungkin bisa suatu saat bisa piknik bersama…"

"Kau mau? ...Kalau begitu kita lakukan setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit!"

"…Eh? Benarkah?"

"Kau harus sehat dulu, oke Sharon-chan?"

"Baik kak Xarks~"

Sementara itu, di hari yang sama saat Echo pulang, hujan sudah berhenti, ia bertemu dengan Alice yang tampak membawa kotak bento—kebetulan ia ada di depan stasiun dekat apartemen bobrok Echo. Kira-kira sedang apa dia?

"Ah, Alice-kaichou~"

"O-O-Oh, selamat sore…err, Echo-san…"

Alice tampak berpakaian rapi tapi lebih gagap dari biasanya.

"Anda habis dari mana, kaichou?"

"Pa-Panti rehabilitasi…"

"Anda baik sekali ingin menjenguk Gilbert-san, aku jadi tersentuh,"

"Bu-bukan itu, a, aku cuma…aah…aku diajak Vince dan Ada-san…"

"Hmm?"

"Be, benar kok! Aku tidak mengantar makanan untuk Raven atau semacamnya!"

"Raven…?"

"Wha—maksudku Gilbert…" Akhirnya kedok Alice terbuka. "Aku dari kecil sudah sering bertemu dengan Raven, tapi ia selalu cuek padaku, dasar fukukaichou bodoh!"

"O, Oh begitu, maaf mengganggu sarang cinta kalian, Echo permisi,"

"Bukan begitu maksudku Echo-san! Aku tidak pernah suka dengan Raven!"

"Lalu hubungan anda dengan Gilbert-san?"

"A-Aku cuma teman kecil! Dia sering bertengkar denganku, itu saja,"

Entah kenapa obrolan ini menjurus ke masalah pribadi, jadi Echo memutuskan untuk pulang setelah menutup obrolannya dengan Alice.

Hari pun berakhir, tanpa ada yang mengira apa yang akan terjadi di hari esok atau esoknya lagi.

**

* * *

To be continued and don't forget to review!**


	10. Day 8

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Action/Romance/Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki

Contains OOC, death charas. I've warned you!

* * *

**Day 8 – My Unanswered Feelings**

**[Cloudy, Thursday – Autumn]**

**

* * *

**

_TING TONG TENG TONG_

Hari mid-test bulan Oktober usai. Hari ini juga semua berjanji untuk menjenguk Sharon. Setelah selesai merapikan tasnya, Echo pun keluar kelas. Diluar kelas sudah ada Alice dan Oz.

"Eliot akan datang belakangan setelah ke makam Reo dengan Vincent-san, Alice dan Ada akan ke panti rehabilitasi dulu di tengah jalan," jelas Oz pada Echo.

"Jadi Echo-san, ingat kalau aku **sama sekali** **tidak suka dengan Raven**, oke?" jelas Alice dengan senyum innocentnya.

"I-Iya, iya…"

"Nah, ayo ke rumah sakit!" ajak Oz.

…

Break belum sampai ketika Oz dan Echo sampai disana, hanya ada Liam.

"Liam-senpai, Break-senpai mana?" tanya Oz pada Liam.

"Xerxes? Dia ke Rainsworth Market…entahlah ia mau ngapain,"

"Hmm, apa mungkin ia bilang pada nyonya Cheryl?" jelas Echo.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ia pikirkan," jawab Liam. "Oh ya, jam besuk masih sedikit lama, gimana kalo kita ke Gift Shop milik kepala sekolah? Beli hadiah untuk Sharon,"

"G-Gift Shop kepsek? Maksud senpai—"

"Tenang saja Oz, aku kan part-timer disana, pasti dia berbaik hati…"

"Ah, aku juga kerja di restoran sushinya," jelas Echo.

"Yasudah, ayo cepat kesana!"

Gift Shop yang disebutkan Liam adalah sebuah toko milik Kepala Sekolah SMU Abyss yang juga memiliki toko Sushi tempat Echo bekerja. Jaraknya hanya beberapa menit jalan dari rumah sakit.

Sekedar info, nama toko itu adalah Dodo Gift Shop, dan Barma Sushi. Yep, kepsek SMU Abyss adalah Rufus Barma!

_TING TONG_

"Selamat datang—Ah, hanya kau toh Liam…"

"Pak Barma, setidaknya aku mau beli!" sergah Liam agak kesal.

"Hmmm? Hadiah untuk siapa? Jangan-jangan cewek asing disebelah itu pacarmu?" Rufus menunjuk Echo.

"Sejak kapan! Dia kan juga kerja di toko Sushi anda pak! Apa bapak sudah pikun?" sambung Oz—tampak cemburu.

"Aku cuma bercanda kok, kalian mau beli apa? Pilih saja, nanti kubungkuskan," Rufus menyuruh mereka melihat-lihat seraya ia mengipas-ngipas seperti biasa.

Echo melihat pernak-pernik di ujung etalase sementara Oz dan Liam melihat ke arah boneka-boneka.

"Liam-senpai jangan beri Sharon boneka lagi, ia sudah dapat banyak dari Break-senpai,"

"Yah itu juga semua pilihanku kok," ujar Liam pada Oz.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberinya frame foto?" tanya Echo.

"Itu juga bagus sih," komentar Oz. "Kurasa lebih bagus lagi warna pink—"

"Bukannya lebih bagus warna-warna netral?" potong Liam.

"Biru aja, gimana?" Echo ikutan.

Mereka bertiga pun terus-terusan ngobrol soal warna bahkan sampai Rufus bosan mendengarnya. Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membeli frame yang warnanya sama dengan warna rambut Sharon—dipaksa Rufus yang sedang mikirin Cheryl.

_PIP PIP PIP PIP_

"Oz-kun, hape-mu bunyi tuh," sahut Liam.

"Oh iya…telepon?" Oz membuka hapenya. "Eliot?"

_TREK_

"HOI PENDEK! SAMPAI KAPAN KAU TIDAK MENJAWAB TELEPONKU?"

"HWAH—Eliot kenapa kau teriak di kupingku!"

"Jam besuk sudah mulai dan kukira kalian sudah sampai, TAPI TERNYATA KALIAN GA ADA DISINI!"

"M-Maaf kami cuma beli sedikit oleh-oleh kok,"

"BUKAN ITU MASALAHNYA PENDEK! XERXES-SAN BERSAMAMU TIDAK?"

"Break-senpai? Memang kenapa? Aku tidak punya nomor hapenya,"

"Aku juga gak punya, makanya aku nanya!"

"Memang kenapa dulu, Eliot?"

"Sharon—"

"Sharon-san kenapa?"

"Kondisinya mendadak kritis, tolong bilang pada Xerxes-san,"

"Eh tapi—"

_TREK_

Teleponnya diputus Eliot.

"Ada apa Oz-kun?" tanya Liam. "Soal Sharon…apa benar?"

"Liam-senpai, kau tahu nomor Break-senpai?"

"…Kurasa Xerx tidak akan mau mendengar berita ini…"

_PIP PIP PIP_

"Telepon dari Liam…?"

Break saat itu sedang di dalam kereta menuju rumah sakit. Ia dari Rainsworth Market, menceritakan pada keluarga Rainsworth tentang bagaimana kalau Sharon tinggal bersamanya setelah ini, tapi belum ada kepastian dari nenek Cheryl.

"Halo, kenapa Liam? Aku sedang menuju rumah sakit…, sabar,"

"Xerxes,"

"…Ya kenapa?"

"Aku baru sampai rumah sakit dan sekarang…"

Liam menjelaskan tentang keadaan Sharon.

"…A—"

"Cepatlah kesini Xerx, semua menunggumu,"

"I-Iya aku…akan kesana,"

Dokter di rumah sakit mengatakan kalau banyak sekali luka dalam yang tak terdeteksi, karena luka itulah Sharon dalam keadaan kritis sekarang—dan bahkan, tidak ada satupun orang diizinkan masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan untuk menjenguk.

"Alice akan kemari dengan Gil," kata Vincent.

"…"

Suasana makin menyepi dan berat.

"Sharon-san…" gumam Echo.

"Tenang saja, kurasa ia akan baik-baik saja," Oz menenangkan Echo.

Liam sudah gigit jari saking tegangnya, Break tak kunjung datang. Silih-berganti orang-orang datang menunggu.

"…Liam-senpai, tenanglah," ujar Eliot yang daritadi berdiri mondar-mandir koridor.

_GRAKK_

"Hmm? Ada apa suster?" tanya Vincent, melihat salah satu suster keluar dari kamar Sharon.

Suster itu tampak serius.

"Apa ada anggota keluarga nona Rainsworth disini?"

"Aku,"

Break ternyata sudah datang dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Kenapa soal Sharon, suster?" lanjut Liam.

_GRAKKKK_

Break dengan kasar menggeser ruang pintu kamar Sharon dan menutupnya dengan sama kencangnya. Gilbert, Oz dan Echo yang ingin mengejar Break ditahan oleh Liam.

"Biarkan saja Xerx…, bisa kan?"

"Liam-senpai…"

…

…

Break kini sudah berada di sisi tempat tidur Sharon—yang tak kunjung membuka matanya saat ia datang.

"Sharon, kau bisa dengar suaraku?"

"Kak Xarks…?"

Sharon membuka matanya dan memperhatikan Break yang tengah berdiri putus asa.

"Syukurlah, kau masih bisa mendengarku,"

"Kenapa raut wajahmu sedih begitu…?"

"Aku tidak ingin kau—"

"Kak Xarks kenapa sih? Kan kak Xarks yang mengajariku kalau…kematian itu bukan apa-apa,"

"Maksudmu apa? Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu begitu,"

"Saat mata kirimu terluka akibat melindungiku…aku bahkan tak sempat mendapat donor untukmu,"

"Kan sudah kubilang tak apa-apa soal itu,"

"Andai waktu itu kubilang kudonor mataku saja ya…"

"Hentikan bercandamu! Tidak lucu, tahu,"

"Hmhmhm…sudah lama aku tidak lihat kau marah padaku…Kak Xarks,"

"Pokoknya kau tidak boleh meninggalkanku ya, adikku yang bodoh,"

Pemuda bermata satu itu melepas kacamata yang ia kenakan, dan merangkul sang gadis ke dalam pelukannya yang hangat.

"Kata siapa aku adikmu? Sampai sekarang sebenarnya hubungan kita masih sebagai orang asing kan? …Bodoh,"

"Heh, iya ya… aku memang bodoh,"

"Kalau aku bisa sembuh, bagaimana kalau kita ulangi semua dari awal…?"

"Awal apa yang kau minta, nona?"

"Licik…kau pasti sudah tahu kan?"

"Oh ya, nona? Aku kan tidak peka…"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kak Xarks…"

"…"

"Ah, bukan—aku menyukaimu, Break…"

"Terima kasih, milady,"

...

_Setelah itu, aku tidak mengerti aku bicara apa-apa lagi_

_Semua orang diluar sudah memasuki ruangan itu_

_Semuanya menanyaiku_

_Semuanya bertanya kenapa_

_Kenapa orang yang ada di pelukanku_

_Sekarang sudah menutup matanya, untuk selamanya?_

_

* * *

_**To be continued, and dont forget the review!**


	11. Last Day

Pertama-tama, maafkan saya telah lama sekali ga ngeupdate ini cerita, ya ampun, maaf ya para reviewers saya baru lanjutin udah gitu kayanya pendeeek banget... T.T

Pokoknya ini chap terakhir...yah, enjoy~

**Disclaimer:** Pandora Hearts—Jun Mochizuki

**Warning : **Ada AU alias Alternate Universe/ AT alias Alternate Timeline/ dan OOC alias Out Of Character

Gak suka? Silahkan tinggalkan~ Review? Critic? Flame? Silahkan, jangan malu-malu *author digebuk*

**

* * *

**

**Last Day – The Funeral, The Answer**

**[Rainy, Friday – Autumn]**

_ZRAAASH_

Suara jam terdengar jelas sekali, walaupun suara hujan jauh lebih deras lagi diluar. SMU Abyss serasa hening hari itu.

Ya, Sharon Rainsworth sudah tiada.

Ia meninggal akibat semua luka yang pernah ia derita.

Pagi itu upacara peringatan juga dilaksanakan di sekolah, tetapi Break tidak ditemukan dimanapun oleh Liam, Oz dam Echo. Vincent dan Ada bahkan sudah membantu mencari mereka tetapi pemuda bermata satu itu tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Hujan semakin deras dan memaksa mereka menghentikan pencarian mereka.

"Mana sih dia, dasar," keluh Gil—yang baru datang ke acara pemakaman bersama Alice.

"Si badut itu mungkin sudah cabut duluan kerumah," ujar Alice.

"Tapi kata Vincent dia tidak ada di apartemennya," jelas Oz.

"Hrrm…" Liam berpikir. "Kalau begitu kita sudahi dulu, ayo istirahat sebentar,"

Liam mengajak semuanya ke kantin. Disana mereka mengeringkan diri sekaligus membeli sedikit minum minuman hangat agar tidak terkena sakit. Tetapi Oz dan Alice menyadari sesuatu.

"Kemana Echo-chan?" tanya Oz tiba-tiba sesaat ia baru saja mengambil minuman di mesin minum kaleng.

"Oh iya…aku juga tidak melihatnya daritadi, Oz." Alice menambahkan.

"Tch, gadis bodoh itu…!" Gil berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Tunggu, Gil! Di luar hujan sangat deras!" seru Vincent. "Ia pasti akan kembali,"

"Kalau ia tak kembali kau harus mencarinya tanpa payung ya, Vince?"

"Atas perintahmu, kakakku yang manis," senyum Vincent sebagai balasan.

"Hoek, kalian berdua menjijikkan," kata Alice dengan ekspresi mual.

_Dimana gadis bodoh itu? _Tentu saja mencari dimana Break berada. Kebetulan intuisinya berjalan ke satu tempat yang tak pernah terkira—makam Sharon. Benar, disana telah berdiri sesosok pemuda dengan seragam, ia sudah basah oleh hujan dan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Echo yang membawa payung pun memayungi pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak perlu payung, Echo," dengan suara berat ia menjawab.

"Kau akan masuk angin, Xerxes-senpai,"

"Biarkan saja," Break tetap tidak menoleh. "Aku akan tetap disini sampai aku puas,"

"Xerxes-senpai…" Echo ikut sedih. "Ayo kembali…"

Break tidak merespon.

"Kenapa bukan aku saja yang…" gumamnya. "Kenapa harus…harus dia yang menderita…"

"Xerxes-senpai—"

"XERX!"

_PLAKKKK_

Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi pemuda bermata merah itu, membuatnya kesakitan sesaat. Yak, Liam datang kesana sedaritadi tanpa disadari Echo. Break hanya bisa mengelus pipinya yang kini telah semerah matanya. Mereka bertiga sudah basah terkena hujan deras—melupakan payung yang mereka bawa.

"Xerx, berapa kali kau kupukul agar kau sadar hah!" bentak Liam. "KAU SENDIRI BILANG KEPADAKU AGAR TIDAK MELIHAT LAGI KE BELAKANG, XERX!"

"…Kapan aku bilang begitu?" balas Break muak.

"Saat aku kehilangan keluargaku, kau lupa!" Liam menarik kemeja Break. "Sadarlah Break! Sharon sudah memberikan hidupnya untukmu! Ia mau **KAU UNTUK TERUS HIDUP, BREAK**!"

Liam lalu menjatuhkan Break ke tanah dan berlari di sela-sela hujan, membiarkan Break diam disana mengintrospeksi dirinya sendiri.

"Li-Liam-senpai—" Echo mencoba mengejar Liam.

"Heh…" Pemuda bermata merah itu menahan tawanya. "Ternyata aku yang selama ini bodoh ya…? Hah…hahahaha, kau pintar, Liam…"

Isak Break pun pecah di tengah hujan itu. Echo hanya diam bersimpati seraya perlahan ia memayungi senpai-nya itu lagi. Gadis berekspresi datar itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Break.

"Ayo kita kembali, senpai." ucap Echo."Masih ada hari esok, kan? Kau harus bisa melangkah kedepan,"

"Echo, kau sudah basah kehujanan, tidak apa-apa memayungiku?"

"Bantulah orang yang memerlukan uluran bantuan," balas Echo lagi.

"Hmph,"

Break meraih tangan Echo dan berdiri kembali.

"Kata-kata dari pacarmu, ya? Hah, dasar bocah," Break terkikik. "Ya sudah, ayo kembali,"

Echo tersipu, "Siapa yang pacar?"

"Tentu saja Oz kan?" Break kembali menggoda Echo. "Cowok pendek begitu, harusnya kau cari cowok yang lebih tinggi sedikit,"

"Xe-Xerxes-senpai! Sudahlah!" wajah Echo makin merona.

Hujan perlahan berhenti sesaat mereka berjalan di setapak tanah gravel pemakaman itu. Tangis langit pelan-pelan terganti menjadi biasan warna mentari yang membentuk tujuh warna yang melingkari langit, disambut oleh dedaunan segar yang baru tertimpa hujan. Surya kembali bersinar, menandakan awal yang baru bagi mereka semua.

Sebelum meninggalkan kompleks pemakaman, Break melihat ke belakang, ke arah makam kekasih dan adiknya yang tercinta satu-satunya itu; seraya berkata :

_Aku akan menemuimu disaat nanti, Sharon._

_Tolong tunggu aku disana, ya._

_

* * *

_**THE END**


End file.
